Field of the invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method for evaluating the correlation between location information and the measurement result and a reporting method and apparatus based on the same.
Related Art
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is an improvement of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. And multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having maximum 4 antennas is adopted. Recently, the 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been discussed.
In order to optimize the performance of network, the network acquires the measurement result from a user equipment. In this time, the network acquires the relevant location information together with the measurement result and enables to optimize the network performance more effectively. For the optimization of the network, operators may acquire the measurement result and the location information using the user equipment, and it is called Minimization of Driving Test (MDT).
The user equipment acquires the measurement result and performs positioning in order to acquire the relevant location information. If the location information is acquired together with the measurement result at the same time, the location information can relatively accurately indicates the measurement location of the user equipment performing the measurement. On the contrary, if the timing of acquiring the location information is different from the timing of acquiring the measurement result, the correlation between the location information and the measurement result gets lower, and consequently it causes the problem that the measurement location of the user equipment is not accurately indicated by the location information. Considering that the object of providing the location information of the user equipment lies on the optimization of the performance of the network, it may rather hurt the original object to provide the location information that has lower correlation with the measurement result.